One Life:The New World once again
The story goes on The scene starts with a great shadow in the waters. A figure is rushing to the surface of the sea. Currents hit it with great force, but it moves forward, it keeps up a reasonable pace, hesitating a little, but still trying to reach its goal. Out of the sea, a great splash is seen and a huge figure, unseen, hidden behind the water is "flying" out of the water. Richard: WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! HEY SEA KING!!! WE FINALLY REACHED IT! THE SURFACE!!! Richard is seen grabbing onto a flying giant sea king, half the size of the normal ones though. The sea king has a silly face, above his eye, there are multiple swollen parts. The sea king's face is that of a sad animal, but it is beautiful. It is painted with white stripes in all directions, even weird circles and alien-like patterns on his skin. Its skin (yeah, skin, not scales) is a dark green. Richard: I'm finally back!! As soon as he says that, the sea king crashes back into the sea with X-shaped eyes. It starts floating without moving anymore. Richard: Damn, why did you fall asleep Tipsy?! (that's the sea king's name). I wanted to have you take me to an island... WELL EITHER WAY! NEW WORLD, BE READY TO GET SHAKEN!!!!! The water starts shaking furiously as soon as Richard says that. Richard: What?... Is this my doing?... AWESOME!!! I CAN DO THINGS LIKE THESE WITH JUST WORDS!! but wait... it's really not me... The water shakes even stronger and then Richard goes to the edge of the fainted Sea King to see what's happening. Richard: Oh... it's just a giant shadow... wait a second... A huge creature appears from the sea and with one single bit it swallows the entire sea king. Richard who was on the edge of the sea king is now sent flying by the amazing force and impact caused by the swallowing of the giant creature. The giant creature appears to be only a larger sea king... quite larger than an average one. Richard who is now flying: Oh so nice... *he opens his eyes and looks down at the sea king eating the other sea king Richard: Aquatic life... so beautiful. *he then turns his head around towards the sky and looks at it with calm eyes Richard: And I'm flying... it's like a dream.....(he closes his eyes) (long pause and more flight) (he opens his eyes)....wait... I'm flying... *he finally realizes the situations he's in Richard: This isn't g- Richard is unable to finish his sentence, as he crashes, with full speed into an island, head on. His upper part of the body gets stuck in the ground in an eery manner. A first experience of true battle ????: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?! ????: WHAT'S UP WITH THOSE FEET STUCK IN THE HILL!? ????: I'm not sure... but whoever that is... is dead... ????: Just ignore it guys, we got a job to do, the boss is waiting for us. The group of four people is shown. All gigantic, the size of Whitebeard. One of them is bulky, another one is really thin. One of them is seen with giant hands, yet thin arms, whilst the last one looks normal. A box appears beside them saying "The square of ogres" Ogre 1: Yeah, you're pretty much right! We better hurry up. (the fat one) Ogre 2: I'm still shocked to see something like this happen so suddenly... a guy just came out from the sky... (the thin one) Ogre 3: Ignore it already. He's dead either way... Ogre 4: Indeed, now let's hurry up. The legs from the mountain start moving in all directions, Richard is really angry, because he got stuck like that and can't get out. He continues trying to free himself with moving his feet, but he fails. Ogre 2: WHAT?! IT'S STILL MOVING GUYS!!! Ogre 1: FOR REAL!!! THIS IS TOO WEIRD!! Ogre 4: This is truly not normal... Ogre 3: Even if that person is still alive... it seems to be stuck The ogre with large hands aproaches Richard and tries to take him out of the mountain stone. As soon as he gets his hand and face close enough to begin the extraction. Part of the mountain seems like it exploded. Rocks are flying everywhere and the 3rd ogre gets pushed down and he starts bleeding from his head due to getting hit by huge rocks flying at him. Ogre 1 and 2: WHAT!??!??!? Richard falls down from where he was stuck and lands on his feet without any grace, almost falling again as soon as he lands. Richard: DAMN ROCK! DAMN SEA KING! I GOT STUCK LIKE THAT!! IT WAS SO ANNOYING TO FREE MYSELF!!! ARGH!!!! Ogre 3 gets back on his feet trying to realize what is going on and just as he and the 1st and 2nd ogre, he looks at Richard with a surprised face. Ogre 1, 2 and 3 start laughing. Ogre 3: This is the guy that we were so afraid of?! Hahahaha. He's just so small! I thought he was some sort of monstrous guy! Richard: Who the hell are you? And just where the hell am I? Ogre 2: Hey little boy! You shouldn't start asking questions like that! What the hell are you doing here and what happened?! Ogre 1: Yeah, you came from the sky like that! Richard: Oh that? Well I was sent flying here by a sea king, that damn bastard will end up paying one way or another!!! Ogre 3: HAHAHAHAHA! Sea king! Sure!! Hahaha, this kid has some good imagination. Richard: Shut up, gorila hands! Ogre 1: OI! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT ONE OF US! WE'RE THE SQUARE OF OGRES! JUST LOOK AT OUR SIZE! YOU STAND NO CHANCE! Richard: You shut up fatass, I don't care! I'm looking to have some fun in this New World and look at what I find! Some big guys like you saying that you're really strong! Ogre 2: NOW YOU'RE DONE IT!!! Ogre 4: Stop. You should realize that this kid is not normal at all... he survived a crash like that and he isn't even bleeding... And that place did not explode for no reason.. it was most likely his doing... You should let me handle this... Richard: Finally someone understands... you guys stand no chance against me, I managed to survive J- Ogre 4 takes out a giant two-headed flail. Ogre 4: Shut up and face me!!! RAHHHH!!!! The ogre charges towards Richard with no hesitation Richard: WHAT DO YOU NOT GET?! *Richard runs towards the Ogre, he steps on one of the giant stones that crumbled from the mountain before and he leaps towards the enemy *He catches the enemy by surprise with his speed and he pushes his palm forwards into the enemy Ogre 4: What?! This... *The half-giant's eyes are whitened, he spits blood and then he gets pushed 1 hundred meters back whilst making a backflip in the air The other ogres look with a great shock at their fallen comrade All ogres: ANIKI!!!! NO WAY!!! Ogre 1: YOU BASTARD!!! Ogre 2/3: WE'RE NOT LETTING YOU GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE!!! *Richard blocks the fist of the 1st ogre that attacks him with his own fist and he makes the ogres fly back, just like his brother, the shockwave from Richard's attack affects the ogre in every part of his body and he faints *The other 2 ogres aproach Richard with two giant sabres and they attack at the same time *Richard turns around and sees the 2 aproaching and he kicks the air right before their sword touch his foot *Their sabres break apart from the crushing shockwave from Richard's attack and the attack reaches them as well *The 2 remaining ogres get knocked out by Richard's kick *Richard turns around from them and starts walking away Richard: I told them, they shouldn't mess with me like that, especially when I'm so pissed off. Now I gotta get myself something to eat, I'm already freaking hungry. And I got 4 things to worry about now.. Richard sighs as he walks away into the forest. (Sorry for taking so long to finally write this part!)